Matricule 27061919LMJ
by prettygleeklovatic972
Summary: 1940 la seconde guerre mondial fait rage. Un combat sans merci avec pour unique but exterminer l'ennemi. Dans une Allemagne divisée Lauren Jauregui et Camila Cabello vont par delà les difficultés s' aimer. C'est l'Histoire avec un grand H. Camren.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Shoah, Holocauste, ou encore génocide. Ce sont les noms donné au crime contre l'humanité qui a coûté la vie à plus de 6 millions de juifs, tziganes, homosexuels et handicapées durant la seconde_ _guerre mondiale._

Le 30 Janvier 1933 le pire homme que la Terre n'ai jamais porté est devenu le chancelier Allemand. C'était i ans et il est toujours au pouvoir actuellement. C'est à cause de lui si aujourd'hui ma famille et moi sommes obligés de nous caché dans cette cave tel des rats. Trois jours que nous n'avons pas vu la lumière du jour et la nourriture commence a manqué.

\- Kaki j'ai faim dit la voix de ma petite sœur Sofia.

\- Je sais sweety mais il faut qu'on garde ce qu'il reste pour les autres jours on a déjà mangé notre ration d'aujourd'hui tu comprends ?

Elle oche la tête en signe d'affirmation oui elle comprend bien sûr qu'elle comprend elle n'a que 5 ans mais elle sais que dehors c'est la guerre et que nous sommes plus en sécurité ici qu'en haut alors quitte à mourir de faim plutôt que sous les balles des SS ou dans un de ses camps ou les nazis nous enferment je préfère mourir ici avec ma famille.

 **Salut salut voici ma nouvelle fiction. Du Camren en pleine seconde guerre mondiale c'est...sombre comme contexte mais je vous promet un happy end...ou pas ;). Dsl pour les fautes. Bisous un peu partout Xx.**


	2. 1

_11_ _Mai 1940_

 _Cher Journal_

 _Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ma mère qui m'a réveillé mais le bruit des bombes. Il était_ _environ 3 heure du matin lorsque les derniers projectiles ont explosés._ _A la radio ils disent que le Luxembourg est maintenant occupé par les allemands, c'est à croire qu'ils n'ont aucune limite. Je ne me considère plus comme allemande depuis cette nuit de novembre 1938, nous étions à table ce soir là lorsque nous avons entendu le bruit des vitrines des magasins se briser une par une. Nous tenions un petite épicerie rien de bien grand mais assez pour nous permettre de vivre aisément. Je ne s' avais pas ce que signifiait véritablement le mot misère avant cette nuit ou nous avons tout perdu. La suite des événements à été rapide personne ne l'a vu venir. Le lendemain je suis allé à_ _l'école_ _comme si rien ne c'était passé et monsieur Cowell mon professeur de l'époque m'a arrêté_ _devant la porte et devant tout mes camarades de classe m'a dit_ _que les juifs n'étaient_ _plus autorisés a_ _allé en cours. En plus de saccagé nos lieux de cultes, nos commerces et appartements ils nous interdisait le droit à_ _l'éducation. Cher journal je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai écrit bien plus que je ne l'avais prévu je vais te laisser maintenant._

Je referme le livre et caresse doucement sa reliure en cuire usé. J'ai dans ce cahier écrit tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ce jour maudit ou nous avons quitter notre appartement au dessus de notre épicerie.

\- Tu devrais dormir princesse. Dis je à Sofia  
-J'ai peur me répondit elle  
\- Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais là.  
\- Tu veux bien me chanter une chanson ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu en veux une en particulier ?  
\- N'importe.

Elle vient s' allonger sur mes genoux tandis que je réfléchis quelques instants à ce que je vais chanter puis me décide finalement. C'est je crois une chanson approprié à la situation.

 **Hold on to me**  
 **Don't let me go**  
 **Who cares what they see ?**  
 **Who cares what they know ?**  
 **Your first name is Free**  
 **Last name is Dom**  
 **We choose to believe**  
 **In where we're from**  
Accroche-toi à moi  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
Peu importe ce qu'ils pourront voir  
Peu importe ce qu'ils apprendront  
Ton prénom c'est "Liber"  
Ton nom c'est "Té"  
Nous avons décidé de croire  
En nos origines

 **Man's red flower**  
 **It's in every living thing**  
 **Mind, use your power**  
 **Spirit, use your wings**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
La fleur rouge de l'homme  
Se trouve en chaque être humain  
L'esprit, puise dans tes forces  
L'esprit, déploie tes ailes  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !

 **Hold on to me**  
 **Don't let me go**  
 **Killers need to eat**  
 **Don't let you lope**  
 **Your first name is King**  
 **Last name is Dom**  
 **We choose to believe**  
 **In everyone**  
Accroche-toi à moi  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
Les meurtriers doivent combler leur besoin  
Ils ne te laisseront pas fuir  
Ton prénom c'est "Roi"  
Ton nom c'est "Yaume"  
Nous avons décidé de croire  
En tout le monde

 **When a baby first breathes**  
 **When night sees sunrise**  
 **When the whale hides in the sea**  
 **When men recognize us**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Breathe in!**  
Quand un bébé respire pour la première fois  
Quand la nuit laisse place au lever du jour  
Quand les baleines se cachent dans la mer  
Quand les hommes nous reconnaissent  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Respire!

 **We are from heat**  
 **Electric wonder**  
 **Does it shock you to see**  
 **He left us the sun ?**  
 **Atoms in the air**  
 **Organisms in the sea**  
 **The sun and, yes, man**  
 **Are made of the same things**  
Nous venons de là où il fait chaud  
Un miracle électrique  
Est-ce que ça te choque  
Qu'il nous ait laissé le soleil?  
Des atomes dans l'air  
Des organismes dans la mer  
Le soleil, et oui, l'homme  
Sont composés des mêmes choses

 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
 **Freedom!**  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !  
Liberté !

Je rêve de liberté. Je rêve de pouvoir à nouveau parcourir les rues de Berlin à bicyclette. J'aimerais que l'on m'explique ce qui fait de moi un être différent de ceux qui vont à l'école en ce moment.

 **Heyy** **salut les prouts comment vous allez ? Dsl pour les fautes. Je réfléchis et plus** **je réfléchis plus je trouve que l'arrivé de Lauren dans l'histoire et assez loin donc Ça m'en** **encore plus j'espère que ça** **ne dérange** **personne( je** **sens que je vais me prendre un vent). Bisous un peu partout Xx.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sick

14 mai 1940

Cher journal

Aujourd'hui Sofia c'est réveillé avec de la fièvre et une toux incessante. Nous n'avons rien pour la soigner je crains le pire. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans elle. Lorsque nous avons du quitter la maison avec pour seules affaires les vêtements que nous avions sur le dos et quelques sacs de provisions nous pensions trouver refuge en France mais nous n'avons pas pu atteindre la frontière et les allemands ont commencé a gagné du terrain. Nous avons donc pris la décision de venir on c'est réfugiés chez mon oncle Max mais à notre arrivée il y a un mois, la maison était déserte et en piteuse état nous nous sommes donc caché dans la cave pensant que si les nazi avait déjà vidé cette zone ils ne repasserons pas.

Pdv Camila

\- Mamà tu pense qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demandais je à ma mère en regardant ma petite soeur qui venait de ce rendormir.

\- Je ne sais pas mija.

Je sens à sa voix qu'elle a envie de pleurer mais je ne me retourne pas vers elle car je sais que su je le fais je vais aussi me mettre à pleurer. Mon père est assis dans un coin de la cave sûrment en train de ruminer.

\- Je vais monter lui chercher des médicaments.

\- Alejandro c'est bien trop risqué. Dit ma mère d'une petite voix.

Au contraire. En entendant ces mots je me tourne vers mon paternel.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Hors de question tu reste ici.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais Camila obéi.

\- Dans ce cas là c'est moi qui vient avec toi.

Ma mère c'était levée regardant mon père droit dans les yeux. Et il fini par céder.

\- Très bien tu fais comme tu veux.

Ils attrapèrent un sac puis sortirent prudemment. Avant d'être entièrement dehors mon père me dit.

\- Je vais frapper 3 fois lorsque nous reviendrons. Si il n'y a pas 3 coup tu n'ouvre pas. Compris ?

J'oche la tête de bas en haut signe que j'ai en effet compris puis il s'en vont. Je m'occupe comme je peux de Sofia lui tamponnant le front avec une serviette mouillé. De toute façon c'est tous ce que je peux faire.

1 heure...2heures...3 heures puis 4 qui ce sont transformés en 5 et l'état de Sofia qui ne s' arrange pas. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qui a pu arriver à mes parents. Peur de me retrouver seul avec ma soeur malade peur de ce qui va arriver. Je commençais a perdre espoir lorsque j'entendis frappé à la porte. Un coup puis deux suivi d'un troisième. Je me lève, un peut trop vite puisque je me retrouve de nouveau par terre maladroite que je suis. Ma mère entre. Seule.

\- Papa...

Elle me regarde et fonds en larme.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Départ

30 mai 1940

Cher journal

Voilà 2 semaines que père a été emmener par les soldats nazis. Si il n'a pas déjà été tué par les Einsatzgruppen il doit être en route pour l'un des nombreux camps de concentration ou il sera accueillis par les SS. Sofia ne va toujours pas mieux et maman dit que nous ne pourrons pas rester indéfiniment ici nous allons devoir reprendre la route. Je sais qu'elle a raison pourtant vu l'état de santé de Sofia il vaudrait mieux rester.

Je dépose le crayon que j'utilise pour écrire dans mon journal et le ferme avant de caressée sa couverture j'ai la sensation du cuire sous mes doigts.

\- Tu as ranger tes affaires je te rappel que nous partons ce soir et que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tombée.

\- Oui maman mes affaires son prêtes.

\- Et tu as fait le sac de Sofia ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Et les affaires de ton père tu as...

\- Oui je les ai rangés. Je l'interompt agacée.

Je vais m'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce près de Sofia loin de ma mère. Depuis ce soir ou elle est rentré seul, sans mon père je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne la supporte plus. Ma petite soeur dors paisiblement, c'est tout ce qu'elle peux faire de toute façon. Du haut de ses 5 ans elle ne peut pas faire grand chose.

Ma mère et moi n'avons jamais été véritablement proche, je n'ai rien contre elle mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de lui faire un câlin et du lui demander de me raconter une histoire ou même de me consoler quand je vais mal, c'est à mon père que je demandais tout cela et maintenant il n'est plus la mais je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, je dois être forte pour Sofia.

J'appuie ma tête sur le mur de pierre et ferme les yeux. Je me remémore une de ses nombreuses fois du temps où nous étions heureux ou mon père avait passé la soirée à jouer de la guitare tandis que je chantais.

\- Camila ? Camila mija lève toi. Je reconnais la voix de ma mère apparemment je me suis endormie.

\- Humm.

\- Il faut y aller debout.

Je me lève tant bien que mal et attrape mes affaires puis celles de Sofia. Maman prends celles de mon père en plus des siennes. J'ai de Sofia à se lever et même si sa fièvre est loin élevé que ce matin elle brûlante. J'attrape sa main et nous sortons de la cave pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.


End file.
